


Mundali I

by laloga



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laloga/pseuds/laloga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything. (Or is there?) Jedi/clone pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundali I

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This interlude takes place after my "Eye of the Storm" trilogy, found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/~laloga
> 
> But you don't really need to have read that to get this one. As with many of my interludes, the title refers to the planet where it takes place. Weave and Honi are OCs of mine, and the planet Mundali is also an original creation. 
> 
> Please read and enjoy! :)

 

**Mundali I**

 

More than anything, Honi wanted the experience to be special for him.

During the course of their time together, Weave had stood by her side, weathering her abrasive and ofttimes difficult nature with his own brand of gentle humor, and she'd realized some time ago that she wanted – no, _needed_ – to show him just how much he was appreciated.

Of course, she had  _other_ reasons for the plans she was making, but Honi told herself that her own longing to share her body with this man was not the priority at the moment; what mattered, what  _truly_ mattered was that Weave was happy and comfortable with the situation she was planning.

It was dusk on Mundali. The air was rife with the song of cicadas and other insects, and for once it wasn't uncommonly hot or humid. Although she'd never tried to “set the mood” before, but she'd be damned if she was going to do so incorrectly, so Honi surveyed her handiwork in the infirmary with a critical eye, ensuring that everything was as she'd planned: the spare room was outfitted with a large bed and fresh linens; a tall window opened up to the dark forest beyond, though she'd closed the curtains before it; about a dozen small candles flickered in various places along the room – placed with care so that nothing would catch fire – added a lovely, soft glow to the area. Candles were romantic, so she'd heard.

She hoped Weave liked them. At the thought of him, her stomach gave a strange flip,which caused her to frown. Was she coming down with something? Force knows they'd all been working so hard over the course of the months on Mundali...he'd been telling her to rest, not to take it so hard...

No, she decided. She was healthy. Maybe it was nerves, though what she could be nervous about, she hadn't a clue. It wasn't like Honi was any stranger to sexual intercourse, though her most recent experiences had been some years ago at this point. Taking a deep breath to center herself, Honi urged  _calm_ to seep through her, because she needed to remain calm and collected if this was to succeed. Weave, she'd figured, would likely be nervous enough without her influence, so she needed to set the example.

As she was taking another breath, there was a soft rapping sound against the door that led outside; Honi inhaled as she hurried through the rooms, and exhaled once as she reached the door to let him in. Weave was standing there in a pair of loose-fitting trousers and a thin shirt, looking at her with a perplexed expression. “Why did you lock it?”

For a moment she simply looked at him, then she replied. “I needed...that is,  _we_ need...privacy.”

His lips quirked into a smile, and he nodded gravely. “I see. Well,” he added, pulling out a small package from his pocket. “Before I forget, here's the tharezine that Altis sent over.”

“Tharezine?”

The crescent-shaped implant around the clone's left eye blinked in the darkness as he tilted his head to her, his expression deepening to confusion. “You asked me to bring this by tonight, remember? You were rather insistent about it.”

Heat crept to her cheeks and she swallowed. “Right. Of course.”

Still, she didn't move, and his feet shifted for a moment. Finally he raised a brow at her. “Shall I put it away...?”

Silently cursing her pale skin that was – she was absolutely certain – blazing pinker than a Zeltron at this point, Honi nodded and stepped aside to let him in; they moved through the rooms of the infirmary in silence, though through the Force she could sense Weave's bewilderment at her behavior. Of course he would be confused, she figured, as he had no idea what was to come. How could he? As far as she knew, Weave – like the rest of his brothers – hadn't known any women until well into his service during the Wars, and even then his knowledge had been centered on Kalinda, and therefore entirely platonic.

So it made perfect sense that he was confused, and her resolve to make the evening special strengthened, along with the flipping in her stomach. That was rather irritating, actually, but like a good Jedi she was able to ignore it.

She took another breath as they reached the closet that had been turned into a storage facility for the various medicines. It was small and cramped, but clean enough and organized to her exacting specifications, so it was a place she rather liked. As she stowed the small vial on a nearby shelf, he waited quietly behind her, but when she turned to face him she noticed that he had a strange expression on his face, as if he was fighting back a grin.

“Forgive me if I'm wrong,” he said. “But are you okay? You seem a little...”

“I'm fine,” she snapped, then promptly regretted her tone. “I mean...I'm doing well,” she amended to his lifted brow. “Perhaps I'm a little tired.” Inwardly she cringed. Seduction was certainly _not_ her forté, and he wasn't helping by standing there and looking so _calm_.

Then the calm expression on his face transformed into another, a look that she had learned meant  _ah_ _ha_ , in his own, quiet way, and Weave smiled at her. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Force above and beyond, her face was redder than Mustafar, and the way he was looking at her suggested that he was well aware of the effect he was having. But she was a Jedi, and thus was able to handle herself when it counted. “Actually, I have something I'd like to discuss with you,” she said, indicating the exit to the tiny space. He nodded and followed her out of the closet, stopping outside of the room she'd prepared for the evening.

When she looked at him again, she could see that he was genuinely curious, but there was also a note of excitement in him as well, and his honey-brown eyes were intent upon her. Did he know what was coming? Certainly she was aware of how attuned his instincts were to her behavior, but he was so inexperienced in  _this_ matter. “Weave,” she said, taking his hands and giving him her most earnest look. “I think it's time that we took our relationship to the next phase.”

“Okay,” he said, squeezing her hands and giving her a broad, delighted smile. “Sounds good.”

As he bent to kiss her, she pulled back and studied him. “You don't have any questions?”

“Well...” Weave tilted his head in consideration, then shrugged and smiled at her again. “Maybe later. I'm starting to run on pure instinct right now.” He nodded to the room and stepped forward to open the old-style hinge door, though Honi remained rooted in the hallway, utterly thrown for a loop.

“Are you sure?” She watched him enter the room and glance around with lifted brows as he took in the candles, the bed, the curtain. Weave's Force-signature spiked with arousal, and – strangely enough – amusement. At what? Surely not at _her_? This was a serious matter, after all. 

 

He glanced back at her again, implant blinking as if punctuating his next words. “Very sure. Did you do all this for...” Suddenly, his expression shifted and his eyes widened. “Oh. Oh, Honi.” He stepped back to her and wrapped her in his arms, surrounding her with his warm embrace as he kissed her, and caused her to forget everything for the moment.

When they parted he cupped her cheeks with his hands and gave her a smile that made her stomach continue its maddening, flipping antics. “We can take it as slow as you like. There's no rush. None at all...and I'm so honored that you chose  _me_ , Honi.”

What in the name of the stars was he talking about? Honi wanted to narrow her eyes at him, but knew that such an expression often made her appear overly harsh, so she only nodded slowly, while inwardly puzzling over his words.

At least until he kissed her again.

Force, it was gentle. Soft. Even a few months after their first kiss, his lips were softer than she'd ever imagined, and she found herself growing lost in the sensation, even more so when she lifted her hands to his cheek and felt the metallic press of his implant against her palm. Weave's grip moved from her waist to her upper back, finally to the back of her head, where he uncoiled her copper-colored hair from the pins she normally wore. At once she felt his fingers raking through the strands as he urged them down around her shoulders, and she couldn't repress a shiver of delight at the sensation.

The kiss deepened.

She let out a soft gasp as his mouth suddenly lifted from hers and he began to nuzzle her neck and collarbone, pausing to nibble at the skin he found there, before raising his eyes back up to her. “Honi,” he said in a soft voice. “I do want this, but I want to make sure that  _you_ do as well before we get any further.”

As if underscoring his words, she felt the press of his erection through his trousers against her belly, and a flare of heat erupted within her core at the realization, because she wanted him. So much. The fact that he was willing to postpone his first act of intercourse for her sake was touching beyond measure, so she nodded and then, for emphasis, added: “Yes, Weave. Of course I want this, too.”

Weave smiled. It ignited something within her heart, and the Force thrummed in her veins with astounding clarity. Then he kissed her again.

The next few moments were a litany of fumbling clothing, incoherent murmurs and the furious, insistent  _need_ to feel his skin on hers. Before she knew it, she was in his arms on the bed she'd outfitted, and the humming Force energy emanating from him was nearly overwhelmed by the ache of her own desire. He knelt over her, kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone again, then paused to caress the side of her face as he balanced on his knees at her right side. She swallowed and tried to catch her breath as she watched his eyes flickering across her form.

As if sensing her question, Weave only smiled again. “I've just...imagined this for some time,” he said, his ears reddening.

“Me too,” she admitted, smiling back up at him. They looked at each other for a moment before she shifted her hips and took a breath to speak, because there was no way he knew what came next – she figured his words were a way of stalling, and that it was her place to inform him the normal procedure for this situation – but he surprised her.

Rather than hesitate, he lowered his lips to her left breast and ran his tongue across her nipple. The action caused her to gasp and arch her back involuntarily, and a moment later she felt his mouth lift to caress her other nipple, while his hand – which one she had no idea, as her eyes had squeezed shut – toyed with the left. Rough palms provided a gentle kind of abrasive sensation that had been wholly unexpected but was, she found, entirely welcome. Only when she heard her voice murmur his name did she realize she'd spoken, and through the Force she felt the flare of his delight and desire.

He spoke her name in reply, then began to kiss his way down to her navel, then lower still...

Wait.

Was he...?

Honi couldn't suppress her gasp as he reached her core, and began gently teasing her outer lips with the fingers of his right hand, while he stroked her inner thigh with his left. Gradually, gently, he began to edge his fingertips further within her, ensuring that each movement was slow, steady, with just the right amount of pressure. A series of shivers licked up her torso at the stroking sensation, and it was all she could do to whimper in response. It was as if he knew the layout of her body. As if he  _knew_ ...

Again, she said his name, but the syllables came out rather garbled because she was well on her way to complete breathlessness. A spike of amusement left him at this, but she was past caring. The urge to feel him inside of her was staggering, and Honi whimpered again, shifting her hips in the hope that he would get the message. She thought that he did, for again she felt the enticing mixture of desire and amusement emanating from him, but he didn't relent. Strong, slender fingers continued their dance through her folds, and the dim thought occurred to her that his motions were precise and careful, with the kind of exactness that only a medic could manage.

Finally,  _finally_ he leaned forward to press his lips to her left ear. “It seems like you're ready.”

All she could manage was another whimper, punctuated by a groan and a quick nod. He chuckled and there was a flush of cool air against her core as his hands lifted and he readjusted himself; however, the brief absence of sensation allowed her own senses to orient themselves, and Honi cleared her throat as she watched him position himself above her. “But what about you?”

At this he glanced down at his length; she could see that he was fully erect, and by the deep, pink flush to his skin she ascertained that he was fully aroused. “I'm feeling a little impatient, actually,” he said as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck again. “But your concern is noted.”

There was a teasing edge to his voice, which, for some reason, made her own desire spike once more, though she only nodded once. He was so close; she could feel him barely brushing against her core, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could tolerate  _almost_ . However, he hesitated for a moment, kissing her again even as she plied him with the Force to see if he was nervous at all: she detected traces of the feeling, but it was overshadowed by an ardent desire that matched her own, so she reached for him, pressing her right hand to his cheek and gripping his right shoulder.

As she whispered his name, he kissed her forehead and slid himself inside of her core.

For a moment he held perfectly still, though she could feel his body pulsing against her, and again the hesitation trailed from him. When he spoke his words were hoarse. “Is this okay?”

She almost laughed at the ludicrous question, then decided that he was still nervous about pleasing her – even after his previous exertions – so she smiled up at him, shifting her legs up to squeeze his torso as she replied. “Perfect.”

Weave exhaled; immediately following the sound was one she'd never heard from him before: a quiet, low kind of growl that struck her as wholly masculine, and he began to move in earnest. His hips ground against hers, and Honi was awash in the sensation of being completely filled to the brim, and her hands lowered to clutch at his waist, silently urging him onward.

Or not-so-silently, as it happened.

She had never been one to be...vocal, in her prior affairs. The sex act was, after all, a means to an end. To her way of thinking, intercourse sprang from the necessary, biological need of Humans to experience release of a sexual nature; despite what some members of the Jedi Order had claimed, Honi knew that it was unhealthy to keep such desires bottled up, so she'd found a fellow Jedi who was willing to assist her in the matter. Of course, their trysts had been perfunctory at best, and she'd certainly never made  _noises_ .

But now...

Whimpers turned to groans, which were then lifted to incoherent speech patterns as Weave thrust inside of her, and each time she cried his name the pace and strength of his movements seemed to increase, perhaps in part because she was vocalizing her approval of the fact.

Of course, he said her name as well, and the sound was so much  _more_ than she'd ever imagined, and Honi felt her own body responding to his voice – to  _him_ – and knew that she was approaching the moment of release. There was an instant where she wondered if he was close as well, but the question was answered when she felt the muscles of his back beneath her palms begin to tense, and it was then that she allowed herself to relax into the impending orgasm.

For its duration, her mind was perfectly clear – or blank, rather – and she was almost solely aware of the waves of pleasure rippling through her core that caused her back to arch and her lips to part in silent supplication.

But there was Weave as well. His own orgasm caused his body to shudder as he emptied himself inside of her, and through the Force she felt his joy almost as if it were her own, which she later reflected, it may have been.

As her eyes opened – when had they closed? – and her vision returned to normal, she looked up to see him leaning over her, noting with pleasure that he appeared to be short of breath, with a sheen of sweat on his forehead. In her peripheral vision, his arms were solid and trembling. At last he swallowed and looked down at her, and a slow smile spread across his face just before he bent to kiss her; Honi accepted the kiss gratefully, and tightened her legs around his torso for good measure, still enjoying the feel of him inside of her.

A few moments later he was lying beside her on the bed, and they were each quiet for several minutes, catching their breath. Finally he shifted so that he was leaning on his right side, facing her, and she moved to mirror his posture, though her intentions were interrupted with another kiss. When they pulled apart, he regarded her with a vaguely amused look. “I hope that was okay,” he said in a quiet voice.

She nearly goggled at him. “'Okay?' Weave...I'm speechless.”

The grin that split his face was broad, and worth every moment of bewilderment on her part. “Good,” he replied with a sigh. “I mean, it's special, you know? The first time...you don't forget it.”

There was nothing but earnestness in his words, and she thought that she was starting to understand what others meant when they said that something made their heart melt. “No,” she said. “You don't forget the first time at all. I'm only glad that yours was special.” As she spoke, she reached out to caress his cheek, placing her hand against his implant and feeling how the metal was warm beneath her palm.

However, something in her words caused his brows to knit. At once, he seemed flummoxed, and she had to chuckle to herself at his expression. Why in the stars would he feel this way  _after_ the fact? Honi was aware of the fragility of the male ego, but Weave had never expressed such petty concerns before, and anyway, she was quite sure she'd made clear how wonderful he'd been. Hadn't she? As she was about to ask him, he cleared his throat. “Honi...I'm not a virgin.”

“Not anymore,” she replied, the chuckle coming in earnest. Honestly, he was so strange, sometimes. She resolved to ask Kalinda if it was a common trait among the clones.

“No,” he said, catching her hand with his own and giving her a knowing look. “I mean, I wasn't a virgin before tonight. Not even when we met, actually.”

Of course, the bizarre flipping sensation that she had somehow managed to banish, began to assert itself within her stomach again, and all she could say in reply was an ungainly: “Oh.”

There was silence before he took a breath and spoke again. “Actually...I thought it was _your_ first time.”

“Mine? Why would you think that?”

Weave hesitated, then seemed to decide something within, for he kissed her palm and reached for her, pulling the copper-haired woman against his chest, where Honi found she was happy to settle. “You were so nervous,” he said after a moment, the baritone of his voice reverberating within her as he spoke. “I assumed...that's what I get for making assumptions, I suppose.”

Honi cast her mind back over her behavior, and after a few moment's reflection decided that his error had been understandable, so she told him so, which – for some reason – made him chuckle and kiss her cheek. They laid in silence for a time before she felt a small creep of indignation, so she pulled back a little to glare at him. “So, if I wasn't your first, then who was?”

Something like anger shot through her as she imagined some painted, cantina floozy slobbering all over him, but he only looked thoughtful, and when he spoke his words were measured. “No one special, as it turned out.” At her look of irritation he gave her a gentle smile. “Just one woman, and she was certainly no one that I loved.”

_That_ word...it was unexpected, but not unwelcome. “Me either, I suppose,” she said after she found her voice; just before she leaned forward to kiss him again, she added: “You're the first one I ever loved, actually.”

In response, his arms tightened around her waist, and she knew that the only thing she wanted was to be as close to him as possible, a realization that was only surpassed by the understanding that such a thing was open to her, and to him as well, for as long as either of them wanted.

Honi wanted it very, very much.

More than anything, in fact.

 


End file.
